


Mac & Cheese

by sorryuser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m trying to make macaroni but I’ve burnt 3 pans and set off the fire alarm and I heard the lady above us say you were a chef please help”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac & Cheese

Magnus groans, quickly throwing the newly burned pan into the sink and running to the fire alarm with a paper fan to get rid of the smoke around it. When the fire alarm finally shuts up after the third time that night he fell onto the couch with a loud huff.

The apartment was quiet, as it was every night, until he heard a loud grumble come from his stomach. Placing a hand on it, he frowns.

He's already burnt 3 pans trying to make a simple serving of mac & cheese. He's starving and, due him being lazy and not leaving his apartment to go buy groceries, mac & cheese was the only thing in his cabinets.. along with some canned beans.

He'd call for take out but it was already 3 AM and literally every take out place in New York had to have been closed and he wouldn't want anyone walking outside this late anyways. He'd go to a friends house but the chances of anyone being awake at this time was very slim, and the fact that he didn't know anyone on his floor was even worse.

He'd just moved in not to long ago, and the only greeting he got was a home made casserole made by the neighbor above him. Though he vaguely remembers her saying that she didn't make it at all and it was made by someone that was on his floor.

When she gave it to him she had said, "I asked the young man in 305 to make it since he's a chef and all, though he doesn't really know I'm giving it to you." She laughed.

Magnus was in 304. The way the apartments were set up, he should be across the hall. Magnus quickly stands to practically run to his door.

A crazy thought makes its way into Magnus' head. "No." He laughs to himself. "Why on earth would I think that's a good idea." He begins to pace back and forth in front of the door.

"He's most likely asleep, I couldn't wake a stranger," He says, steering away from the idea, "Yet again, I'm hungry and can't sleep on an empty stomach." He rubs his face with his hands.

He puts a hand on his door handle, ready to open the door, "I'll knock once and if he doesn't answer then i'll come back and act as the whole ordeal never happened." He breaths deeply, opening his door and going across the hall.

He raises a fist up, ready to knock. Though he hesitates a bit, he works up the courage to gives the door 3 solid knocks.

It's silent. The only sound being footsteps coming down the hall. Magnus looks in the direction the sound and goes pale.

Lord, he was beautiful. Black jeans tight around his thighs, his hair messy, a plain dark shirt, and black combat boots. His face was stone cold, he unintentionally appeared annoyed.

"Hello?" He questioned, stopping by Magnus, "Can I, uh, help you?" He asked.

He towered over Magnus slightly, his arms crossed now. Magnus' mouth goes dry, he's practically screaming internally.

"Hello?" He says again.

Magnus' eyes lock onto the rune on the strangers neck, following the curve of his neck up to lock eyes with the stranger, "I, uh," Magnus hands come together against his mouth.

"I-Is this your apartment?" Magnus finally asks.

"Yeah." He answers, "And you're kinda in the way."

"Oh, pardon me." Magnus steps away letting the man unlock the door, "I'm here to ask a favor."

He turns to look at Magnus with a confused look on his face, opening the door and walking in, "I don't even know who you are." He states, standing at the door now.

"I'm Magnus, I live across from you," He says, finally getting his composure back.

"I'm Alec."

"Ah, Alexander-" Magnus begins.

"Alec." He interrupts.

"Alec," Magnus starts again, "I don't know how else to put this? But, I’m trying to make mac & cheese but I’ve burnt 3 pans and set off the fire alarm 3 times and the lady above us told me you were a chef.”

There's a long pause, "And?" Alec answers.

"Could you, maybe, come over and help me?" Magnus asks.

"I, uh," Another long pause, and soon Alec's letting out a deep breath, "Sure, why not."

Magnus smiles widely, "Oh, thank you!"

Alec shuts the door and locks it once again. He follows Magnus into his apartment and shuts that door behind him.

Once in the kitchen, Alec picks up one of the burnt pans from the sink asking, "Do you have any pans you haven't burnt?" He laughs

Magnus heart flutters at the sight of Alec's smile, "Yeah, yeah. Up there." He points at a cupboard.

Alec grabs a new pan and places it on the stove, turning it on, seeing that there's still a case of mac & cheese on the counter.

Opening it, he says, "So, how does somebody screw up making mac & cheese?"

Magnus blushes sheepishly, "Don't ask, i've screwed up many things in my lifetime." He answers simply.

"You say that like you've been alive for hundreds of years." Alec laughs, stirring the mac & cheese, feeling the silence in the air.

"High Warlock of Brooklyn." Magnus practically whispers.

"Then couldn't you just make some food appear?" Alec asks, turning to smile at Magnus.

"Technically, yes. But, they always seem to have a really weird taste," Magnus answers.

It's silent for a second then Alec takes the pan off the heat, "Where's your bowl?" He asks, holding the pan up, spoon in hand.

Magnus quickly gets a bowl and holds it out towards Alec, letting him spoon the food into the bowl. Magnus pulls it towards himself quickly, grabbing a fork and tasting it.

He groans, "This is delicious! Better than anything i've tasted in a while."

"What did you have to eat last night?" Alec questions.

"Mac & Cheese." Magnus answers, they laugh.

"Could I maybe, possibly, take you out tomorrow night? You know, to a real dinner?" Alec asks.

"But, I don't even know who you are," Magnus mocks from before, they smiles at one another.

"Yes, Alexander. You can take me on a date." He blushes.

"I'll come over around 8 then," Alec asks, making his way to the door.

"That would be wonderful," Magnus answers, following him to the door.

He waits for Alec to get safely into his house before shutting the door, sitting on his couch and enjoying his food.

He quietly laughs to himself because mac & cheese got him a date at 4 AM.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 AM.


End file.
